Defenders of Cyberspace!
by LegoMink
Summary: Cyberspace meets RPG in DOC, Defenders of Cyberspace! Kirby, MetaKnight and Cursor protect the virtual world from evil spam! Will they succeed? Find out! This story contains RPG battles. As well as Kirby.
1. Chapter 1

_**Defenders of Cyberspace! **_

_Chapter 1_

" I just killed a virus, I just killed a virus!" chanted Cursor as the party walked to Mc.Cybers.

" There is going to be more of them." said MetaKnight.

" Speak of the devil, there they all are!" announced Kirby.

**Battle Scene!**

**Kirby **

**Level 5**

**HP 100/100**

**MP 100/100**

**Cursor**

**Level 5**

**HP 100/100**

**MP 90/100**

**MetaKnight**

**Level 50**

**HP 5000/5000**

**MP 5000/5000**

**Virus**

**Level 3**

**HP 40/40**

**MP 0/0**

**Virus**

**Level 2**

**HP 25/25**

**MP 0/0**

" Wow. We totally rock!" said Kirby.

" That's why these things won't even harm us!" replied MetaKnight. He drew his sword. Kirby got his sword, and Cursor loaded his shots.

**Kirby attacked! 30!**

**Cursor attacked! 20!**

**Virus was defeated!**

**MetaKnight used Smash! 70!**

**Virus was defeated!**

**Victory!**

**Loot: 3 HP pixels, 20 GOLD!**

**Party each gained 70 XP!**

" Oh yeah! We rock! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-" Kirby was stopped in the middle of his celebration dance, to find a rare enemy. It was a Destructive Pop-up.

" Let's kill it!" shouted MetaKnight.

**Boss Battle!**

**Kirby**

**Level 5**

**HP 100/100**

**MP 100/100**

**Cursor**

**Level 5**

**HP 100/100**

**MP 90/100**

**MetaKnight**

**Level 50**

**HP 5000/5000**

**MP 5000/5000**

**Destructive Pop-up**

**Level 20**

**HP 2300/2300**

**MP 9999/9999**

**Kirby used Power Strike! 60!**

**Cursor used Shot! 60!**

**MetaKnight used Smite! 1200!**

**Foe Pop-up used Hack on MetaKnight! 700!**

**Kirby used Inhale Ability! Drained 500 MP! 30!**

**Cursor attacked! 70!**

**MetaKnight fired! 800!**

**Pop-up used Super Annoyance on MetaKnight! 3000!**

**Kirby used Power Strike! 100!**

**Pop-up fainted!**

**Victory!**

**Party each gained 600 XP!**

**Kirby levelled up!**

**Cursor levelled up!**

**Loot: Mystic sword, 6 bombs, 1 HP Potion, 1 MP Potion.**

" Well, that's over with. Me and Cursor levelled up!" said Kirby.

" I realised." said MetaKnight.

" Look out!"

" What-urk!" MetaKnight fell to the floor.

" Why you little goons!" Kirby charged at them.

_End of Chapter 1..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 Spammers!_

" Kirby! Spammers!" yelled Cursor.

" Die! Or...at least get anti-spammed!"

" Wut! U n00bs! I 1337! 4nd roXXor!" spammed Spammer.

" Oh yeah? WHO'S THE NOOB NOW!?" cried Kirby.

**F1ght th3 sp4amm3er!**

**Kirby**

**Level 6**

**HP 600/600**

**MP 600/600**

**Cursor**

**Level 6**

**HP 600/600**

**MP 600/600**

**Sp4mm3r**

**L3v3l 10**

**HP 4oo/4oo**

**MP 0/0**

**Kirby used Slash! 50!**

**Sp4mm3r spammed! 0!**

**Cursor used Shot! 50!**

"Wow. He only knows Spam! Weakling! Low power and accuracy, has Spam!" said Kirby.

" STFU! U n00b!" spammed Sp4mm3r. " i's 1337!"

" How about YOU shut the hell up!?" snapped Cursor.

**Kirby stabbed! 60!**

**Cursor used strike! 75!**

**Spammer did nothing!**

**Kirby used Smite Evil (learned at Level 4!)! 90!**

**Cursor used Laser Beam! (Learned at Lvl. 3!) 120! CRITICAL!**

**Spammer ran out of spamming HP!**

**Loot: 1337 pants!**

**10 XP gained!**

" Uh-huh! Oh yeah! We rock!" Cursor danced about like he'd just beat aa Level 100.

" We only gained 10 XP! GREAT!" moaned Kirby.

" Ugh...I feel like I'm drunk!" wheezed MetaKnight.

" Don't worry. We killed the guy...hey! We have a Mystic Sword! I'm equipping!" said Kirby.

" Behold...THE STATUS SCREEN!"

**Kirby**

**Current Status: Healthy**

**Cursor**

**Current Status: Healthy**

**MetaKnight**

**Current Status: IN EXTREME PAIN! OH, I'M GONNA DIE!**

" Oh. MetaKnight looks ok." joked Kirby.

...

" Just go." said Cursor.

_End_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Defenders of Cyberspace!_

Kirby: Hello there, Cursor.

Cursor: I just killed a virus!

MetaKnight: Urgh!

Kirby: How about YOU shut up!

_We now return to DOC 3..._

_'What the hell is that?'_

Kirby: Well, it's been an eventful day.

Cursor: You could say that again.

Kirby: Well, it's been an eventful day.

MetaKnight: What else could go wrong? A virtual robbery?

Thug: GIMME YOUR CREDITS!

MetaKnight: Seriously, what the hell just happened?

Kirby: Enough chat, we need to stop that thug!

Cursor: In a while. I'm buying.

MetaKnight: Hmm...I sense something else is going to go wrong...

Kirby: Seriously serious...MetaKnight, something is going to go wrong? What, like the natural disaster of time!

MetaKnight: You don't want to know. Let's just eat.

Kirby: You know there's a robber here.

MetaKnight: Oh yeah, let's kill it.

Thug: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

Kirby: Umm...I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GO THE CRAP AWAY! That is how you do it, right?

MetaKnight: Precisely. Let me do the talkin'.

Thug: I'M LEVEL 10! INNIT HIGH? BIT- ARGH!

Kirby: FIGHT US!

MetaKnight: THIS WILL BE EASY.

Cursor: Why are you all shouting? Your drinks are spilling!

MetaKnight: The fresh taste of beer is gonna have to wait. Come on, let's kill the guy, THEN drink.

**Battle Begin!**

**Kirby**

**Level 6**

**HP 600/600**

**MP 600/600**

**Cursor**

**Level 6**

**HP 600/600**

**MP 600/600**

**MetaKnight**

**Level 1**

**HP 100/100**

**MP 100/100**

MetaKnight: What the hell? He isn't a ordinary thug. He's done something.

Kirby: Just let us kill 'im.

**Thug**

**Level 0.5**

**HP 50/50**

**MP 0/0**

Kirby: Oh my god...he isn't even a warrior yet! 0.5! Come on. Let's kill him.

**Kirby used attack! 15!**

**Cursor shot! 12!**

**MetaKnight used Whirlwind! 20!**

**Thug tore! 6000000!**

**MetaKnight is down!**

Kirby: MetaKnight!

**Kirby used Revenge! 12000000!**

**Thug is down!**

**Party wins!**

**Experience – 400 each!**

**50 credits!**

Cursor: What are credits?

Kirby: The new currency, instead of gold.

Cursor: Oh. What's Revenge?

Kirby: Revenge does double the damage of the foes last move. That's why it's awesome!

Cursor: I see. Is Meta ok?

Kirby: Meta? Oh, you mean MetaKnight! MetaKnight?

MetaKnight: Are my stats...argh...normal again?

Kirby: Dunno. Ask the status screen.

**MetaKnight**

**Level 50**

**1/5000**

**5000/5000**

Kirby: You DID faint during the previous battle. You better eat.

MetaKnight: Okay.

Cursor: Guys? Look outside!

Kirby: What's that rip in the sky?

MetaKnight: What ever it is, it ain't good!

_End of chapter..._


End file.
